VF-X-6 Genia
Background Developed in the same time frame as the VF-X-5-3 (what would later become the VF-5 Vindicator), in most respects the Genia was a little cousin to it as it very much resembled the larger -5 in almost all aspects. This unit would eventually evolve into the VF/A-6 Alpha fighter that would go on to be the preeminent VF of REF/UEEF/Sentinel forces. Model Type - YF-6/VF-X-6 "Genia" Next Generation Veritech Prototype Class - Multi-form Veritech Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 325 Arms - 120 Hands - 50 Legs/Engines - 175 Feet - 90 Wings - 120 Tailplanes - 75 Head - 100 Head Lasers - 25 Gunpod - 100 AR - 14 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Battloid Running - 100kph Leaping - 40m long 15m high thruster assisted. 5m unassisted Flying in atmosphere - 256kph Flying in Space - Mach 4 Altitude - 10km Guardian Flying in atmosphere - 600kph Flying in Space - Mach 4 Altitude - 15km Fighter Flying in atmosphere @Sea level - 850kph Flying in atmosphere @10km - Mach 1.3 Flying in atmosphere @30km - Mach 2 Flying in space - Mach 4 Altitude - 30km unboosted Operational - 225 hours of use Range in Space (Typical) - 2000km due to reaction mass Statistics Height - Battloid 8.65m, Guardian 5.62m, Fighter 4.5m Length - Battloid 5.15m, Guardian 7.50m, Fighter 10.05m Width - Battloid 4.64m, Guardian 4.64m, Fighter 8m Weight - 17.65 tons dry / 29.45 tons operational PS - Robotic 40 Lift - 20 tons, Carry - 10 tons Cargo - Minimal pilot and survival gear and 1 emergency Tornado bike for emergency survival use (can be replaced with approximately 1000 lbs of cargo) Power System - 2 x RRL-2Q Miniaturized Protoculture-cell energizer using 14 protoculture cells Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - GU-13 35mm Gunpod Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1500m Damage - 5d6 per round. 2d6x10 on a short burst (20 rounds), 3d6x10+30 on medium burst (30 rounds), 5d6x10 on a long burst (50 rounds), 1d4x100+50 on a full melee burst (200 rounds) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 200 explosive armour piercing rounds. Explosive damage increase is already factored in. Bonuses - na Weapon Type - MM-40 Micro Missile System (all models) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 1 or volleys of 1-60 Payload - 40, 6 per shoulder, 4 per arm, 6 per outer leg, 4 per inner leg. Arm and outer leg launchers cannot be used in fighter mode. Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Lasers (2 can be used in all modes) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1500m Damage - 2d6 per blast per gun (Uses Gatling gun burst rules). 8d6 per short burst per gun, 2d4x10 per medium burst per gun, 2d6x10 per long burst per gun, 3d6x10 per full melee burst per gun. Gun fired in tandem (x2 damage). Rate Of Fire - bursts only Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Note - equal to slightly more than a 20mm round Weapon Type - Hardpoints (2, 1 per wing. Must be depleted in order to transform into gaurdian or battloid)) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - varies with missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time or in pairs if same weapon mounted, equal to pilots attacks Payload - Can mount per hardpoint: 3 H.E. Air to Air Missiles or 1 Heavy H.E. Air to Air Missile or 1 Heavy H.E. Air to Ground Missile or 3 Light H.E. Bombs Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite plus the following +1 attack at level 1, 8 and 12 +1 disarm +1 pull punch +1 parry/dodge at level 4 and 8 +1 autododge at level 2, 5, 10 and 14 +1 strike ranged at level 5 +1 strike hand to hand level 7 +15% to all piloting rolls Punch - 4d6 Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Restrained Punch 8d6sdc (1d4+1mdc) Systems of Note Fuel Capacity - The Veritech Fighters are extremely durable. The use of protoculture, micronized reactors and the science of Robotechnology, gives the Veritech an average useful life span of upto 225 before needing replenishment of protoculture cells. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% (+20% to -E model and later) bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 240 different enemy target types. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 150ft (45m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 600ft (180m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 400ft (120m). Telescopic capabilities: 8x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Hydraulic Pilots Chair - Can rise out of the Veritech 10ft (3.0m) and retract back inside. Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Veritech unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the Veritech). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another Veritech's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 300 miles (480km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. Radar - Range 375km, can track up to 240 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-X-6. Range - 375km Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 500 miles (800km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 375km and can target up to 18 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech the Shadow Chronicles RPG